Under the Bigtop
by achilles1371
Summary: Hikaru still has feelings for Haruhi, honestly they never left. And now they seem to be resurfacing when a tragic accident affects the Host club.


Grand buildings made of strong brick and stained glass windows dot the vast landscape of Ouran Academy; mostly pink with a few shades of light purple and yellow, which was the matching colour scheme to its uniform. Exotic plants and flowers dot the garden beds creating a vast rainbow of happy colours as one would stroll along a footpath, perhaps under the shade of a walkway ceiling. In particular there are spectacular amounts of Sakura Cherry Blossom trees all across the academy grounds, often giving small showers of gorgeous pink petals in the breeze. But there was barely a soul to be found; the place seemed absolutely deserted, save for a few students and teachers. Of course it was a weekend, a Saturday to be precise and most of the students would be at home or doing whatever they did in spare time. Even the Ouran High School Host Club was away from their usual location, almost place of residence: Music Room 3. So where were the members of such a prestigious and popular club on this almost perfect weekend?

Well for one of them, Haruhi Fujioka, the answer would be in bed, fast asleep and getting as much rest as she could possibly warrant over the two day break from her duties as a host. The curtains on her window were open just the tiniest crack, casting a golden and orange beam of light across part of her bed. The rest of the room was almost dark, a haze of semi shadow and light attempting to seep through the curtains. This wasn't really a typical Weekend for Haruhi, but the Friday afternoon and evening had been pretty taxing; a masquerade ball with accurate Venetian dress on top of the regular Host Club afternoon; and her father had left for work without waking her so she was taking advantage of the situation. The brunette wasn't even really asleep, merely resting in bed and smiling softly, feeling too lazy to really get up and move. She considered for a moment actually getting up and opening the curtains, the point of no return for weekend bed resters, but decided against it. A single thought sped through her mind as she realized what time it actually was, the current time meant only one thing: A wake up call from Tamaki, the last thing she could possibly want in such a relaxed state. Tamaki always sent her a wakeup call at this time, about 9:05 every morning almost on the dot he would call her.

This either meant one of two things, he either had far too much time on his hands with nothing better to do or he made time and she was the top of his agenda; maybe it was even both. But in any case Haruhi wanted to cancel the call as quickly as possible, as letting it ring for too long would get her out of the relaxed state and simply hanging up straight away was just not her style. She sluggishly reached her hand out of bed, patting around on her bedside table for her phone, hoping he had forgotten just once. But no, right on queue at five minutes past ten her mobile buzzed once and then played her ringtone, following a groan from Haruhi. "Ugggh…" The following thirty seconds were spent trying to sluggishly grip the phone and bring it to her face to answer it. "Senpai?"

She didn't understand the first minute of usual waffling from Tamaki; she wasn't quite awake enough for that but the words became clearer as she didn't respond vocally, his voice getting a little louder and more frantic. "Haruhi! If you can hear me, I need you to come to the hospital right away! I repeat come to the hospital right away!" and immediately after he hung up.

She blinked a few times before the message completely sank in; Tamaki needed her at the hospital…Immediately. This meant either someone from the Host Club was badly injured or he wanted Haruhi to either something trivial or creepy. The brunette girl fell out of bed trying to sit up with a quiet yell. Getting up off the floor she hurriedly opened her wardrobe and chose a set of decent clothes, putting them on in a haste that would put an Olympian to sham;, brushing her hair extremely quick and literally bolting out the door faster than a bullet from a gun, running for the hospital. However she found herself out of breath rather quickly, moving quickly over long distances was not her strong suit. It was another five minutes, or at least that's how long she thought it had been, before she got there and realized she had no idea which for or room Tamaki might be in, if at all.

Haruhi whipped out her cell phone dialled Tamaki's number, the only one in her contacts she had never called before, and waited for him to pick up the phone. The waist was agonizing; each dial tone scared her a little and seemed to go on for a minute, rather than a second or so. Eventually someone picked up and she let out a sigh of relief, before being scolded by Tamaki. "Haruhi?! Where are you? I told you to get here as quickly as possible!" he almost barked through the phone speaker.

"I'm in the lobby, but you didn't tell me which room to go to!" she yelled back at him, getting a few stares from people slowly and almost peacefully walking about the lobby.

There was silence for a few moments before a rather timid. "Oh…" followed by the room location: "Go to room 303 on the third floor, and come quickly." Now that she knew where she was going, Haruhi managed to keep a slightly up pace walk to the elevator, waiting for the lift itself to open its doors. She stepped inside quickly, pressing the button for the third floor and waiting for the third floor. The problem with, or rather the main feature with hospital elevators is, they go rather slow as they are not allowed to shudder or shake as a patient in a critical or dangerous state could need to go to any floor, or perhaps the doctors did not want to spill their coffees.

It seemed to take forever, but eventually the lift halted at the third floor, the light above the door flashing on the encircled three on the arch of five. Haruhi quickly stepped out into the hallway, an eerie silence was on this floor and it did not bode well for her. After walking a little more she found what she was looking for as she placed her hand on the doorknob to room 303, she wondered what could possibly be inside.


End file.
